1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to chemotherapeutic treatments, and more specifically to treatment of conditions affecting breast tissue, including the disclosure of compositions which enhance permeation of agents through the mammary papilla and methods of using such compositions.
2. Background Information
Breast cancer is the second leading cause of cancer related deaths in women worldwide. One in eight women carries an increased risk of breast cancer. Ninety-five percent of breast cancer originates in the ducts and mammary glands of the breast. Breast cancer treatments include chemotherapy, radiation and tissue excision surgery. Traditional breast cancer therapy includes systemic chemotherapy that can be accompanied by severe side effects and potentially life threatening risks. Many current approaches are limited by their systemic side effects, thus warranting alternative approaches (Stearns et al., Sci. Transl. Med. 2011, 3, (106), 106-108).
Breast cancer is a cancer that occurs in mammary gland tissues. Breast cancer can be classified into lobular carcinoma arising from acinus and breast ductal carcinoma arising from breast ducts. The state of cancer limited within lobules or breast ducts and not disseminating to surrounding tissue is called non-infiltrating cancer. Cancer cells that proliferate in breast ducts, destroy basement membrane, and develop metastasis to the neighboring tissues are called infiltrating cancer cells. Adjuvant chemotherapy, where an anticancer agent is administered after surgery that excises affected parts, is a common treatment method for breast cancer. However, many systemically administered anticancer agents cause side effects such as nausea, loss of appetite, and alopecia when administered systemically.
Mastitis can be classified as stagnation mastitis or acute suppurative mastitis. Stagnation mastitis develops just after the puerperium where milk stagnates within breast ducts. Acute suppurative mastitis develops by infection of bacteria such as staphylococcus, Escherichia coli, and streptococcus. Acute suppurative mastitis is often treated systemically with anti-inflammatory analgesic agents; however the systemic agents can have a variety of negative side effects.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions and methods to treat conditions of the breast by effectively and efficiently administering active agents to the breast tissue by means other than systemic administration. There is also a need for compositions and methods for treating conditions of the breast that can be effective, at lower doses and with significantly reduced side effects.